Für immer und ewig Kapitel 1
by lenar
Summary: Diese Geschichte spielt sich während des Ringkrieges ab und wie die Gefährten versuchen den Ring der Macht zu zerstören. Élenar, stolz und wunderschön, ist eine Waise, die von Elrond aufgezogen wurde, ihre Familie ist tot. Sie wird zur 10. Gefährtin und r


„Für immer und ewig" Kapitel 1 – Wiedersehen mit alten Freunden 

_Drei Ringe den Elbenkönigen hoch im Licht,_

_Sieben den Zwergenherrschern in ihren Hallen aus Stein,_

_Den Sterblichen, ewig dem Tode verfallen, neun,_

_und ein Ring, sie zu knechten, sie alle zu finden,_

_ins Dunkle zu treiben und ewig zu binden._

_Vor drei Tausend Jahren schmiedete der dunkle Herrscher Sauron einen Ring, der die Macht hatte alle Ringe der Macht zu kontrollieren. In diesem Ring steckte er all seinen Hass und seinen Zorn und mit ihm versuchte er alle Bewohner Mittelerdes zu unterjochen. Doch einige leisteten Widerstand. Ein Bündnis zwischen Elben und Menschen trat gegen das Heer Sauron an und es schien geschlagen, als Sauron auftauchte. Isildur, dessen Schwert seines Vaters zerbrochen war, ergriff es und schnitt mit all seiner Kraft den Ring von Saurons Hand und vernichtete ihn damit. Isildur sollte den Ring im feurigen Berg zerstören, doch der Bann des Ringes war stärker. Er verriet Isildur, der dafür mit dem Leben bezahlen musste. Zweieinhalb Tausend Jahre blieb der Ring verschwunden, bis sich der Ring einen neuen Träger suchte. Das Geschöpf Gollum fand den Ring und vergiftete fünf hundert Jahre lang seinen Verstand und verlieh ihm ein unnatürliches langes Leben. Doch dann verließ der Ring Gollum und wurde von einem der außergewöhnlichsten Geschöpfe gefunden. Bilbo Beutlin aus dem Auenland. Doch Sauron ist zurückgekehrt und versucht alles, um seinen Ring wieder zu bekommen und auch der Ring will zu seinem Herrscher zurück. _

Ruhig und entspannt saß Frodo Beutlin an einem Baum angelehnt und laß dabei ein Buch. Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme, die weich und hell ein Lied sang. Zu erst war sich Frodo nicht sicher, doch dann wurde sie immer klarer. Er wusste sofort wer das war und er wusste auch, dass noch jemand anders dabei war. Er stand auf und folgte der Stimme, bis er zu einem Weg kam und ein Wagen, geschleppt von einem braunen Pferd anhielt. Der Führer des Wagen, war ein alter Mann mit grauen Haare und grauem langen Bart, er trug einen grauen Spitzhut und war auch ganz in grau gekleidet. Am Wagen saß eine junge Frau. Sie hatte strohblondes Haar, war schlank und groß und wirkte sehr stolz und ernst. Sie trug eher helle Kleidung und neben ihr lagen lauter Feuerwerkskörper. Die zwei blickten ernst zu Frodo auf. „Ihr kommt recht spät!", sagte er in einer ernst versuchenden Stimme. „Ein Zauberer kommt nie zu spät, genauso wenig wie zu früh. Er trifft immer dann ein wenn er meint, dass es der richtige Zeitpunkt sei." Auch der Mann versuchte ernst zu wirken. Dann sah Frodo zu jungen Frau und dann wieder zu dem Mann und alle drei begannen zu lachen. Frodo sprang auch den Wagen und umarmte den alten Mann. „Gandalf! Es freut mich, dass du hier bist!" Dann kletterte er zur der Frau in den Wagen und umarmte auch diese. „Élenar! Was für eine Freude dich zu sehen, wir haben uns ja schon lange nicht mehr gesehen!" Élenar lachte erneuert auf. „Ja Frodo, viel zu lange!" Der Halbling kletterte wieder vor zu Gandalf und setzte sich neben ihn. Der Zauberer setzten den Wagen wieder in Gange. „Außerdem, ich würde nie Bilbos Geburtstag vergessen! Wie geht es den altem Tunichtgut?", fragte Gandalf. „Sehr gut. Du kennst ihn. Es sind schon alle ganz aus dem Häuschen, er hat fast das halbe Auenland eingeladen." Der Zauberer lachte auf. „Ja ja, der gute alte Bilbo!" „Und? Wie ist es da draußen? Ihr müsst mir alles erzählen!" „Alles? Für einen Hobbit bist du ja ziemlich neugierig!", sagte Élenar und lächelte und Gandalf fuhr fort: „Tja, wie ist es da draußen? Es ist ein Kommen und Gehen. Viele sind sich gar nicht bewusst, dass es Hobbits überhaupt gibt." Der Wagen durchfuhr gerade Wasserau. „Ich bin froh, dass ihr da seit." Frodo lächelte und mit diesen Worten sprang er von dem Wagen, in eine grüne Wiese, ab. Eine Zeit lang sagte keiner ein Wort, bis sich Élenar zu Gandalf nach vor setzte. „Was ist den los, mit dir? Du bist so still!", fragte der graue Zauberer gut gelaunt. „Ach. Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin froh wieder im Auenland zu sein, aber ich verspüre ein seltsames Gefühl, als ob irgend etwas passieren wird. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob zum Gut oder zum Böse." „Aber eine Vision ist es nicht?" Élenar schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Es ist einfach nur ein Gefühl. Vielleicht irr ich mich ja nur." Gandalf legte tröstend seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Das Beste wird sein, wenn du nicht mehr darüber nachdenkst und dich einfach freust, alte Freunde wieder zusehen." „Du hast wohl recht." Die junge Frau lächelte wieder.

Der Wagen hielt bei einer Wiese an und Gandalf und Élenar stiegen ab. Gandalf nahm seinen Stab und beide gingen einen kleinen Hügel hinauf. Sie gingen an vielen Häusern der Hobbits, die eine Art Höhle waren, vorbei, bis sie zu dem höchsten Haus des Hügels ankamen. Der Zauberer klopfte mit seinem Stab drei mal an die Tür. „Keiner da! Ich will keine Verwandten, Gratulanten oder jemand anderen sehen!", rief eine etwas zornige Stimme. „Auch keine alten Freunde?", antwortete Élenar. Die Tür ging auf und ein kleiner Mann, ungefähr die Größe eines Menschenknaben schaute heraus. Er hatte graue Haare, wirkte aber sehr jung. „Gandalf! Élenar! Schön euch zu sehen!" Er kam ihnen entgegen. Gandalf und Élenar mussten sich hinknien um ihn ungefähr in seiner Größe zu empfangen. Er blieb bei Gandalf stehen. „Wie lange hab ich euch nicht mehr gesehen!? Welch eine Freude!" Aus der zornigen Stimme vorhin war nun eine helle und freudige Stimme geworden. Der Hobbit war sehr erfreut seine alten Freunde wieder zusehen. „Du hast recht, Bilbo. Aber wir würden nie deinen Geburtstag vergessen!", sagte Élenar lächelnd und nahm in voller Freude in die Arme. Gandalf tat es ihr gleich. Dann standen sie wieder auf und der graue Zauberer musterte ihn genau. „Du bist ja gar nicht gealtert." Doch Bilbo lächelte ihm zu und sprach: „Ach. Kommt rein!" Und so traten sie in das Haus ein. Es war sehr gemütlich, aber sehr klein. Die zwei Gäste mussten sich ein wenig ducken, um nicht mit dem Kopf gegen die Decke zu stoßen. Während sich Gandalf und Élenar umsahen lief Bilbo wild durchs Haus, machte Tee und etwas zu Essen für seine Gäste. Er bot ihnen an, sich an den Tisch zusetzten, der auch etwas klein für sie war und alle drei begannen über viele Dinge zu plaudern. Zum Beispiel, dass Bilbo das Auenland verlassen wollte. „Ich will Berge sehen, Freunde, und wieder Abenteuer erleben!", meinte er traurig, „Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich es Frodo beibringen soll. Er wird es nicht verstehen." „Hast du es ihm denn noch nicht gesagt?", fragte Gandalf überrascht und Bilbo schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie gesagt, er würde es nicht verstehen und wenn ich ihn fragen würde, dann würde er sofort mit mir mitkommen, aber ich weiß, tief in seinem Herzen wird er das Auenland vermissen." So redeten sie die ganze Zeit, erzählten von Erlebnissen aus vergangener Zeit und Geschichten und über alles was sie in der Welt so tut. Bis es Abend war und das Geburtstagsfest von Bilbo anfing. Seit vielen Jahren war Gandalfs Feuerwerk das bekannteste und tollste Ereignis der Feier und jeder freute sich immer aufs neue, was alles Gandalf zu bieten hatte. Immer kurz vor Bilbos Geburtstag riefen die kleinen Hobbitkinder: „Ja, endlich Bilbos Geburtstag! Da kommt auch Gandalf mit seinem Feuerwerk wieder!" Jeder liebte dieses Fest. Doch dieses Mal war das Fest etwas Besonderes, denn Bilbo feierte sein 111. Geburtstag und jeder war darüber sehr erstaunt. Die Feier war voll im Gange und alle tanzten und sangen miteinander. Das Feuerwerk war wunderschön, viele verschiedene Farben und Muster, es war einfach eine tolle Stimmung. Nach einiger Zeit hielt Bilbo eine Rede und stellte sich dabei auf ein kleines Podest. Die Gäste applaudierten freudig. „Liebe Freunde! Wieder ist ein Jahr vergangen und ich werde wieder um ein Jahr älter. Ich feiere meinen 111. Geburtstag und ich bin froh ihn mit solchen anständigen und netten Hobbits zu feiern.", Bilbos Miene wurde ein bisschen ernster und es sah so aus, als ob er etwas aus seiner Tasche holte, „Ich muss euch.....etwas sagen....... e- etwas was ich schon lange hätte tun müssen.....", eine kurze Pause trat ein und jeder wartete gespannt auf die Worte Bilbos, bis er kurz und bündig sagte: „Das Ende ist gekommen, ich werde jetzt fortgehen! Viel Glück euch allen!" Bei diesen Worten sah er Frodo an und auf einmal war er verschwunden. Alle gerieten in helle Aufruhr und sie fragten sich, wo Bilbo war. Élenars erster Blick fiel auf Gandalf, der genauso überrascht war wie jeder anderer und mit den Schulter zuckte. Doch sie wussten, wo sie die Antwort vielleicht finden würde: In Beutelsend, das Haus von Bilbo. Ohne auf Gandalf zu achten, ob er folgte oder nicht machte sich Élenar sofort auf den Weg.

Als sie den Hügel erreicht hatte, sah sie Licht in Beutelsend und wusste genau, dass Bilbo dort war. Den Hügel hinauf und die Tür auf und der alte Hobbit wollte schon zur Tür gehen. „Der gute alte Bilbo.", sagte die junge Frau und lächelte vorwurfsvoll. „Ja, du kannst es einfach nicht vermeiden, einen Scherz zu machen! Du findest ja sehr witzig!", ertönte eine brummige Stimme. Gandalf war hinter Bilbo aufgetaucht. Bilbo lächelte. „Ja, habt ihr deren Gesichter gesehen?" „Du hast also den Ring immer noch.", sprach Gandalf. „Ä- ähm ja!" „Gibst du ihn Frodo?." Bilbo zögerte. „Nun, ähm...ja!" Er durchsuchte das Haus gründlich, ob er nichts vergessen hatte. Er kam in den Eingangsraum zurück und sprach: „Ja, du hast recht Gandalf! Ich werde Frodo Beutelsend und den Ring hinterlassen!" Gerade wollte er die Tür hinaus, die noch immer offen stand, als: „Du hast ihn ja immer noch, Bilbo.", ermahnte Élenar freundlich. Bilbo sah seine Freunde an und nahm seinen Ring aus seiner Jackentasche. Er starrte ihn an und murmelte Wörter wie „Mein Schatz! Wieso sollte ich ihn eigentlich hergeben". Der Hobbit sah so aus, als ob er in Trance gefallen wäre. Gandalf musste ihn erneuert ermahnen. Bilbo schreckte auf und ließ den Ring schweres Herzens fallen. „Machst gut, meine Freunde, vielleicht sehen wir uns irgendwann mal wieder." Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Haus. Lange Zeit sagte niemand etwas, bis Élenar die Stille unterbrach. „Hmm... sehr seltsam.... Was meinte er mit: „Mein Schatz"?" „Keine Ahnung, Élenar, keine Ahnung" Gandalf schien nachzudenken. Plötzlich kam Frodo herein gestürmt. „Bilbo? Bilbo!" Er sah den Ring vor seinen Füßen liegen und hob ihn auf. „Er ist also gegangen.", sagte Frodo traurig. „Ja, und er hinterließ dir ganz Beutelsend mit seinem ganzen Besitz und diesem Ring.", entgegnete Élenar. Frodo studierte den Ring. „Darf ich ihn mir mal kurz ansehen?", fragte Élenar nach einen kurzen Pause. Frodo nickte und übergab ihr den Ring. Doch in dem Moment, als die Frau den Ring berührte, zuckte sie zusammen und sah merkwürdige Bilder vor Augen. Jemand schmiedete einen Ring in einem feurigen Berg und dieser Jemand trug eine schwere Rüstung. Der Ring hatte seltsame Inschriften, die rot leuchteten, es war sehr heiß. Dieser Ring hatte große Macht. Élenar sah eine Schlacht, vor langer Zeit, eine Bündnis zwischen Elben und Menschen, die gegen die Mächte von..... Mordor kämpften, es waren Orks. Die Szene wechselte und die konnte riesige Heere von Orks sehen und....... ein Auge, hell, von Flammen umhüllt und sehr scharf durchblickend. Die Bilder verschwanden und Élenar kam wieder zu sich. Sie ließ den Ring fallen. Gandalf und Frodo sahen sie fragend an. „Was ist denn? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Frodo besorgt. Élenar machte die Augen zu und stellte sich die Bilder noch einmal vor. „I- ich weiß nicht. Es war eine Vision. Ich sah einen Ring, er wurde geschmiedet von einem dunklen Lord und ich sah ein Schlacht. Menschen und Elben kämpften gegen Orks. Dann erschienen Bilder von Heeren von Orks und ein großes, von Flammen umgehendes, Auge. Es sah mich an, es war furchterregend." Gandalf sah die Frau ernst an. „Ein Ring? Eine große Schlacht? Ein dunkler Lord? Und ein Auge?" „Von was redet ihr? Ich verstehe nicht?", fragte Frodo. Der Zauberer wurde etwas nervös. „Vor drei Tausend Jahren schmiedete der Dunkle Herrscher Sauron einen Ring, der die Macht hatte alle zu kontrollieren, er hatte einen eigenen Willen. Doch Sauron wurde von Isildur besiegt und der Ring ging an ihn. Zweieinhalb Tausend Jahre war der Ring verschwunden." „Glaubst du das es der Eine Ring ist?", fragte Frodo und schluckte fest. „Es kann sein, denn Élenar sah die Vergangenheit des Ringes." Es trat Stille ein. Jeder überlegte, bis sie die strohblonde Frau sich meldete. „Als der Ring geschmiedet wurde, hatte er rote Inschriften eingraviert." Wieder fiel Gandalf ins Nachdenken und setzte sich auf einen Sessel am Kamin. Plötzlich sprang er auf, es sah so aus, als ob er die Lösung des Rätsels hätte. „Frodo, nimm den Ring und werfe ihn ins Feuer!" „Aber wieso? Es ist ein Erbstück von Bilbo!" „Tu was ich dir sage!" Der Hobbit zuckte zusammen und tat was Gandalf befahl. Als der Ring im Feuer lag, sagte Élenar: „Kann es sein, dass es ein Geheimnis ist, dass nur das Feuer preisgeben kann?" „Das werden wir gleich erfahren." Sie warteten. Dann nahm Gandalf eine Eisenzange und holte den Ring aus dem Feuer. „Nimm den Ring, Frodo, er ist ganz kühl!" Frodo hielt die Hand zu Gandalf und dieser ließ den Ring fallen. „Was kannst du sehen?" Frodo sah den Ring genau an und Élenar kam zu Frodo. Gandalf ging im Zimmer auf und ab und wartete auf Frodos Antwort. „Hmm.. Ich sehe gar nichts." Der graue Zauberer atmete erleichtert auf. „Warte! Feine Linien! Ich glaube in elbischer Schrift." Gandalf schritt zu Frodo. „Ja" Er sah sich die Zeichen genau an. Élenar tat es ihm gleich. „Was heißen sie?" Gandalf räusperte sich und sprach im ernsten Ton: „Das ist die Schrift Mordors, die ich hier nicht aussprechen will. Es können nicht viele diese Inschriften lesen, aber sie heißt in der Menschensprache: _Ein Ring, sie zu knechten, sie alle zu finden, ins Dunkle zu treiben und ewig zu binden_......... Sauron ist zurückgekehrt und er will seinen Ring und der Ring will zu seinem Herrscher zurück. Der Ring und der dunkle Herrscher sind Eins." „Das heißt, jemand muss ihn nach Mordor zum Schicksalsberg bringen und zerstören!?" Der Zauberer nickte. „Dann nimm ihn du, Gandalf!" Er hielt den Ring zu ihm. „Ich wage es nicht, ihn zu berühren, geschweige denn ihn zu verwahren. Ich würde den Ring einsetzten, um Gutes zu tun. Aber um so mächtiger der Träger ist, um so mächtiger wird der Ring. Du musst ihn nehmen, Frodo. Er ist hier nicht sicher. Saurons Streitmacht wird nach ihm suchen." Frodo wandte sich um und begann seine Sache zu packen, währenddessen sprach Gandalf. „Das Beste wird sein, wenn du ihn nach Bruchtal bringst, dort wird er fürs erste sicher sein." „Und was ist mit euch? Kommt ihr nicht mit?" Élenar sah zu Gandalf. „Ich muss noch etwas erledigen. Ich muss den Höchsten des Weißen Rates um Rat fragen. Er ist sehr weise, komme aber nach. Wir werden uns in Bree im tänzelnden Pony treffen und du musst unter einem anderen Namen reisen. Der Name Beutlin ist zu gefährlich außerhalb des Auenlandes.", meinte Gandalf. „Ich werde mit dir mitkommen, Frodo." Der Hobbit lächelte Élenar dankbar an und zog sich eine Jacke an, nahm den Rucksack und einen Gehstock, mit dem Ring in der Tasche und die zwei Freunde lächelten ihn an. „Ich glaubte alles über Hobbits zu wissen, aber sie überraschen mich immer wieder." Gandalf lächelte und klopfte ihn auf die Schulter. „Seit aber vorsichtig und erzählt niemanden von dem Ring und eurer Mission!" Frodo und Élenar nickten. Plötzlich hörten sie ein Rascheln. Sie starrten zum Fenster, dass offen war, hinaus. „Duckt euch!" Gandalf nahm seinen Stab und schlich zum Fenster. Er beugte sich leicht hinaus und schlug ins Gebüsch. Sie hörten jemanden vor Schmerzen aufstöhnen und der alte Mann hob den fremden Besucher ins Haus und ließ im am Boden fallen. Er war klein und rundlich, hatte blondes Haar und hatte blau/graue Augen. „Samwise Gamschie. Ich hätte es wissen müssen!", sagte er zornig. „B- bitte tut mir nichts.", stotterte er ängstlich. „Was hast du draußen gemacht?" „I- ich hab n- nur das Gras am Fenster geschnitten." „Fürs Gras schneiden ist es aber reichlich spät, oder?" „I- ich hab da so Stimmen gehört." Sam zitterte am ganzen Körper. „Was hast du gehört?" Gandalf sah den kleinen Hobbit scharf an. „Nichts. Nur einerlei Sachen von einem dunklen Herrscher, einen Ring und den Untergang der Welt...... B- bitte verwandelt mich nicht in ein Ungeheuer!!" Gandalf sah zu Frodo und Élenar und die drei lächelten. „Nein, mein lieber Sam. Ich hab was ganz anderes vor....."


End file.
